With the development of liquid erg seal display (LCD) technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) monitors have been widely used in various fields.
A TFT-LCD includes a display panel. The display panel further includes an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and a counter substrate. Moreover, a plurality of common electrodes and a plurality of pixel electrodes may be formed on the array substrate. According to existing technology, the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes on the array substrate may be formed by a method including using a deposition process or a sputtering process to form a conductive him, forming a photoresist layer on the conductive film, using a mask plate to pattern the photoresist layer, and then etching the conductive film using the patterned photoresist layer as an etching mask to form the patterned common electrodes and/or pixel electrodes.
However, the existing fabrication process to display panels may often generate critical dimension (CD) bias, and further lead to non-uniform display brightness.
The disclosed array substrate and fabrication methods as well as the disclosed display panel are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.